1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a flexible secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable batteries that are repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike primary batteries that are not rechargeable. Since the secondary batteries are economical and eco-friendly, use of a secondary battery has been encouraged. Recently, there are a variety of types of electronic apparatuses using secondary batteries. For example, various wearable computer technologies using a secondary battery as a power supply source, and applied examples thereof, have been developed and published. Also, electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones and laptop computers are designed to have certain curved surfaces for ergonomic design.
Secondary batteries to operate these electronic apparatuses are required to have not only a superior performance, but also a flexible shape so that the secondary batteries are variously deformed according to the shapes of electronic apparatuses using the secondary batteries.